In the Dark, In the Light
by Mix-Match Socks and High Tops
Summary: He wanted to hate her so much, for everything she did to him, he had a right to hate her. But with her laying in his arms again, her head on his chest, her slow breathing as she slept. He couldn't bring himself to feel anything but love for the dark haired woman. EmilyxIan. Rated T for now, not really for anyone that can't handle abuse, smut, or death (NO CHARACTER DEATHS)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I didn't create the characters or write the story lines. I did however write this story.**

* * *

She had been running from her past her whole life, never having a chance to really relax and just live. Emily knew that someday she would have to face her monsters, but there was only one that she was truly afraid of. Valhalla. Also known as Ian Doyle. She was terrified of him. Of what he would do to her.

Emily also knew she deserved it. After all she did to him. She seduced him, made him fall in love with her, then let him believe that the woman he loved had died in a car accident. Not only did she take Lauren from him, which was minor to this, but she took his son away and made Ian believe that he was hunted down and executed along with his nanny.

She wasn't proud of what she had done, but she always tried to tell herself that it was for the better good, but she could never believe it.

She laid awake for hours in the dim light from her table lap. It made her room glow a golden color with the white room. She just laid there and stared at the ceiling, the silence gave her thoughts room to echo.

Eventually Emily fell asleep, her thoughts died out and were filled with dreams of Ian, even if she wouldn't admit it in the waking hours. Her room was now dark and the silence ended by soft breathing with the occasional snore here and there.

* * *

Ian had waited for roughly half an hour after the light went out in her room. He had waited so long for this, so long to see her face, too long to get his revenge. He had started to get out of his car when a dimmer light flickered on. She couldn't have expected something already. He didn't go inside yet, he hadn't even shut his car door.

He slowly slide back into the driver's seat and watched her room window from across the street. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and leaned his elbow on the window seal.

After a few hours, he began to worry that he had the wrong building, but then the light went out. He waited a few minutes before getting out of his car and walking across the street, he walked into the building as quietly as he could, and made his way up to Emily's apartment as quick as possible.

He picked the lock of her door and slipped in, slowly shutting it and locking it behind him. He saw that he had entered a living room, it was a much bigger apartment than he would think a single woman with no kids would have. He glanced down a dimly lit hallway and walked to the last door and opened it only a little and stepped inside.

He heard her soft breathing. It took him back to when she would sleep after they made love, he would lay awake just to hear her soft breathing. He slowly closed his eyes and let himself fall into the memory, but then he opened his eyes. He had to remember that this wasn't his Lauren.

She didn't know what woke her, but she knew that something was off. Something was wrong in her room and she didn't like it. She slowly sat up in her room, the street light illuminated parts of her room, but the side of her room with her closet was dark.

* * *

Emily felt like she was being watched, she could feel it, but it was too dark for her to see anything. She slowly reached over and turned her lamp on, but to no avail, the light didn't turn on. Emily swallowed dryly. Great - someone was in her room, watching her, and she couldn't see them. She was scared to reach for her gun, scared that there would be nothing there, but she reached anyway and her fears were confirmed. She had no gun, no means of protection in anyway against whoever was in her room. She slowly started to get out of her bed and make her way over to where the switch to the overhead light was.

* * *

Ian saw her try to turn on her light, he smiled as she began to panic a little, then a lot when she couldn't find her gun. Of course she couldn't find it, it was in his hand. He tucked it into his jeans and moved, still hidden by the shadows. Part of him hated that she looked so scared, but the other part couldn't help but love it.

She took everything he ever cared about. She took his son and the only woman he would ever trust to raise him, aside from his housekeeper. She took Declan and his Lauren away. She killed both of them. It was her fault.

At least that was what he tried telling himself, but sadly it didn't work out as well as he hoped. He couldn't do this, he couldn't scare her like this. Part of him saw Lauren instead of Emily, and that made it so he couldn't hurt her - even if he wanted to hurt her badly.

Slowly he stepped behind her and covered her mouth, wrapping an arm around her arms and waist so she had less of a chance to get away.

* * *

Emily's eyes kept darting around, she was trying to avoid the darkest part of her room - where she thought that - whoever it was - would be. She hoped she could get to the light switch, turn on the lights, and see her gun was still there, that her lamp was just unplugged. She prayed for this - and she hadn't prayed in quite sometime, and she never prayed for her own life.

Suddenly she felt the arms around her, she smelled his cologne, she knew who it was. Ian. Shit. Shit. Shit. She began to squirm and tried to fight him off, but his grip tightened, and then she felt his lips move next to her ear.

* * *

Ian felt her panicking and tightened his grip around her, he forgot how much he missed having her in his arms.

"Stop fighting me, love." he whispered in her ear, his lips brushed against her skin as he spoke. He held her close to him until she calmed down completely. He still held her close and kept her mouth covered. He felt her go limp and knew she had blacked out.

* * *

Emily tried to get away from him, she kept trying to bite his hand, but she couldn't, his hand was clamped on too tight. She felt her body instinctively calm down after hearing his voice, then it began to shut down. She fought her eyes to stay open, but she inevitably blacked out.


End file.
